1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera support or stand for mounting thereon an image input camera (CCD camera) for use in a desktop type video conference system.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In recent years a video conference system has evolved on the basis of personal computers or workstations, with cameras utilizing CCD's (charge coupled devices) for image inputs. The cameras are mounted on top of displays to input visual images of users' faces for the transmission to the other parties.
Due to the mounting on top of the displays, these desktop type video conference cameras are situated slightly above heads of persons sitting in front of the displays, and hence are at all times limited to producing downcast images of faces of the users since they directly view the monitors or keyboards. Such downcast images will make unfavorable impressions on the other parties viewing them.
As measures against this, the present applicant previously proposed a camera stand to ensure a provision of images of favorably directed faces without downcast eyes. The camera stand comprises a rail member longitudinally extending on the lateral side of a display case, and a slide body slidably mounted on the rail member and having a stop to allow the slide body to be retained at an appropriate point on the rail member. The camera is mounted on the thus constructed slide body, whereby the position of the camera can be lowered as compared with the case disposed on top of the display.
At the video conferences, however, it is often desired that not only persons but also documents on desks be transmitted in the form of images. The camera associated with the invention proposed by the present applicant is inconveniently incapable of transmitting the document images, which will necessitate an additional camera dedicated to the on-desk documents. Thus, two cameras need to be provided, resulting in a costly set.